


Loving Inhumans

by Mayote_Shoujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Childhood Friend, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangle, Note these tags are the ones i attempt and some of them may not be in the story yet, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Well maybe not seeing my OC is here, Yandere, blowjob, incubus, monster under the bed, obsessive - Freeform, reader has boobs and vagina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayote_Shoujo/pseuds/Mayote_Shoujo
Summary: Bunch of oneshots/scenarios with my lovely male and possibly female OCs. Feel free to request! Contains smut and a lot of other stuff





	1. PROLOGUE -Demon Beside Me-

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Basically i have to pour out my dirty fantasies,and you guys can request a certain scenario and i'll try to work with that. Will mostly contain sex and shits alike,but i will try to do something different when i feel like it.
> 
> Not all the chapters will contain smut,but most of them does lmao. So this is just a smutty fanfic where you (reader) lived with your incubus childhood friend. I know i'm a fucked up kid. So anyone can request a scenario and i'll do my best
> 
> Welp enjoy!

Neo Haruka

You've been living with Neo for a long time. All you can remember was as a child,your parents died in a car crash,and being the kid who didn't want to live outside of Japan your family ended up trusting you to the Haruka family next door. Even though something about that memory didn't felt right it was what you can remember so far.

Neo is a loveable friend. Short and messy black hair,stunning hazel orbs. He was much like a model,tall and slim. Girls sometimes envies him. Living with him had been very pleasant. Though there are times where you couldn't find where he was,or that time he told you to never go to his room. He is kind of mysterious but that doesn't change the fact that,well....

You liked him.

And you liked this guy big time. As much as you didn't want to admit it,you had fantasies with him. Most of them were dirty. You...just couldn't help it. He was just...so charming,so loveable.

"Y/N come on we're gonna be late." You hear Neo yelling from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Your train of thoughts were interrupted and you ran downstairs,only taking a few slice of bread to go with. "You sure that's enough?" Neo's mother,Rin asked. "I'll do fine,miss Haruka." You smiled at her before the two of you left the house. The walk to highschool wasn't that much fun. Both of you talked over things that happened a while ago.

"Oh,can i borrow your notebook this time? I haven't finnish the homework yet. Just a little more?" The raven looked at you,nerveously smiling. You looked at him with your e/c eyes. You groaned a little and eventually gave in. "Fine." Your sighed. He chuckled and hugged you,mumbling "Thanks." Everyone else including you and Neo took their seats,as your homeroom teacher came and class began. You ignored half the lesson while Neo spaces out and stares into the open sky. Though his expression is a bit confusing. Seems like he was holding something back? His cheek is also tinted light pink. You couldn't help but stare at him for the rest of the class until the bell rang and everyone went for lunch.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" You asked him.

"Hm? Sure thing." Neo replied.

"Then let's go to the rooftop!" You giggled and drag him by the arm.

He simply smiled at you and let you drag him. The rooftop had few other students that were also having lunch. You two were enjoying the meal his mother made for you. "Your mom's cooking is the best." You smiled,enjoying the food. "Yeah but yours is good too."

You could feel the heat rising to your cheek. He was nice to others,even the girls. But when he compliments you,well you just couldn't help but blush. The rest of the school was as usual,boring class and the same talks. And soon everyone was going home already.

It was normal for you,a life like this. After getting home you were greeted by the delicious smell coming off the kitchen,and dinner was as yummy as always. Then you and Neo played games,watch TV,nothing much. You prpeared for tomorrow and so did he before the boy stayed at your room to have a chat with you. Then it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Out of the blue Neo wanted to sleep with you. In the same bed.

"Aww why not? It's like when we're kids." He whinned.

"W-what no! You can't!" You stuttered,blushing like mad.

"It's just like childhood. Don't be shy~"

"N-no,we're not kids anymore Neo-"

Too little too late.

He was already on your bed,snorning lightly. He fell asleep so fast. You facepalmed,and sighed and know there's no way you will carry him to his room. First,the rules. Second,he's pretty heavy and you're already tired. You spend a few more minutes in the social media,before climbing to your bed. You then saw his sleeping face.

 _'So cute.'_ You thought.

His eyelashes were long,his face was so peaceful and he smiled a little. He shifted a little in his sleep,murmuring something inaudible.

_'I want to touch him'_

_'Maybe a kiss?'_

_'He would probably wake up.'_

Something inside you just scream to you to touch him. You did and put a hand on his cheek. Neo hummed a little,nuzzling your s/c hand.

_'This is too much!'_

Something inside you,not sure what is was just made you lean and kiss him. He let out a muffled moan,allowing you to slip your tongue. You flicked his,feeling the wet muscle of his,as your hands slowly unbutton his white shirt. Soon his wonderful chest was exposed to your eyes. It was so tempting,you pinched one of his nipples lightly. Neo's body jolted a little,another moan rolled down his tongue. Not being able to hold back you latch your mouth into one of his buds,swirling your tongue around him. You enjoyed the reactions he gave you,the soft moans,movements. You suck on his nipple,biting and tugging on it. Pulling it in a teasing manner.

But what you didn't realize is that he was awake,and he woke up pretty darn fast. His eyes slowly opens as he noticed you. Neo smiled before he decided to call you gently.

"..y-Y/N.."

"Y/N..."

You look up,and instantly you blushed,knowing he was awake. He looked at you,face flushed and a small smile crossed his lips. "Sucking on my nipples so desperately did feel good,but don't tug on them so hard. It hurts~" he chuckled,in a really seductive way.

"N-Neo! Oh god i'm so sorry!! I-i-...uh..i'll just go to sleep." You stuttered like crazy,trying to pull the blanket over you.

But you didn't get the chance to do so,as the boy suddenly hover to you,both arms holding your wrist on both sides,his smile turning into a sly smirk.

"Y'know when you do that to an incubus,the consequenses can be pretty unpredictable,right?"

"W-what?"

_Incubus!?_

"Yeah." He said letting go of your hands,sitting up. "Though i'm a half since my dad is incubus and my mom is a human." How the heck did he just said that with such ease.

"Y-you never told me before!" You stuttered.

"You didn't ask." He chuckled.

Of course you were surprised. You've befriend a sex demon. You just sit there,surprised and maybe a little scared. He hummed a little,leaning closer to you. In response you move back,until your head anc back hit the wall. He put his arms on your left and right,caging you.

"C'mon now,you made me so hard~" He said,his harden member grazing you through your panties,which sent shiver down your spine.

"N-no! Neo stop it!" You said,trying to push him away.

"Just let me have my fun,Y/N~" He said whinning a little.

"Consider this a way to repay me for staying here." Neo grinned at you,caressing your h/c hair gently.

That moment,you just kinda realize it. What he had in store for you. But boy,you weren't so accurate.

He had so much more in his mind.


	2. First Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get on with the smut! Also this is mostly some sort of a oneshot? I will make a lot of scenario with my lovely characters,so you can request a scenario via comment. You can alsp request a specific character (ex. A neko,angel,demon,etc.)

Neo started by gently kisseing you,while his pale hands playing with your e/c locks. It was heated,passionate. And you were enjoying it. He licked your bottom lip,asking for entrance. You were a little surprised and didn't really respond. He grew impatient,and caress your inner tigh gently making you gasp. He took the chance and darted his tongue inside,and begin to explore your mouth. The two of you had a little war,but he easily won and quickly claim every inch of your wet cavern.

You moan in the kiss,shuffling a little underneath his body,your arms wrapped around his neck. You've had imaginations about this kind of stuff but never in your life you'd expect this cute boy to be not only an incubus,but ravaging your body.

His pale hands trailed down your chest,as Neo gently squeeze one of your breast lightly,in which you jolt in surprise at his action.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do this to you." He whispered huskily.

The boy slipped a hand underneath your shirt and contintued to play with your breast. "It's so soft." He purred,smiling like a little kid.

He went back to kissing you. You gently ruffled his black hair. Neo quickly unbutton your shirt and threw it somewhere in the dim room along with your f/c bra before he contintued to play with your breast. Playing with your nipples,pinching it gently and just teasing you. While playing with one of your nipples,he put a mouth over the other,his tongue skillfully swirling around your harden buds.

"N-neo...stop it." You moans softly,with a shaking hand attempted to push his head away. But the raven did not listen as his hand quickly took off your pants/skirt,leaving you in your underwear only.

"Oh~ well someone's excited." He chuckled.

"Well you're the one to speak."

"What? Said the person who took off my top when i was asleep." He replied while a finger teased your womanhood through the fabric. You squeaked,but yout could've sworn you heard a rustle. Sounded like it was coming from underneath your bed.

"Did you hear something?" You asked Neo.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. A rustle or something,underneath the bed,i think?"

"N-no,i hear nothing." The raven replied,somewhat stuttering.

"Really? I though-"

You couldn't finnish your words as he easily tore off your panties and drop it to the ground. His face scoot closer and his tongue darted inside,swirling against your inner walls. You squirmmed at the feeling of his wet muscle lashing inside. Even more lewd noise slip out of your mouth. You can totally see his smirk as he continued his doing.

"Hey! Why am i the only one naked?" You whinned.

"Alright,i heard ya." Neo chuckled.

He sat up and unbuckle his belt,and slid down both his jeans and boxers,his little friend sprung out. You could only stare at it in pure shock.

"Is that suppose to fit inside me?" You stammered,face flushed red.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be gentle." He smiled.

The boy grind his cock against your wet pussy,the two of you shivered in pleasure. He gently push himself,inch by inch. You whimper,your arms around his back. This was your first time,and it sure hurt quite a lot.

"I'm gonna start to move,okay?"

You nodded and he began to move slowly. It hurt at first,but with each thrust the pain slowly faded away,and pleasure start to rush through your whole body. That's when Neo started to pick up the pace,thrusting faster into you. Your moans became louder and louder. He didn't want others to know so he ended up kissing you,roughly. Your nails dug into his flesh as his speed became somewhat animalistic.

At this point through your half-lidded eyes his demonic (?) Features. He long demon tail,and he even has a small pair of bat-like wings.

Though you didn' think about it any further and you felt a knot on your stomach. Your inner walls tightening around his cock. And literary,you felt his member swelling a little.

"N-Neo? I'm...close." You manage to say between your gasp and moans.

"M-me too." He grunted.

It lasted for a good minute before you scream in the kiss,having your orgasm. Neo thrusted for another short while. You were already quite exhausted. But you suddenly jump in surprise when he bit you by the shoulder. His sharp teeth grazing your skin

_'H-he bit me?'_ You mentally screamed.

The raven groaned,pumping his load inside you,filling you up to the brim. You moaned out,before he pull himself out of you and both of you collapse on the bed,gasping for air.

"S-so your mom was already...aware of you being a demon?" You looked at him.

"Yeah."

"And i thought demons don't eat food like humans do?"

"Well i am part human. But sometimes i feed off sexual energy when you have...you know,one of...those dreams."

You felt your face burn up and punch him lightly at his shoulder. He chuckled before hugging you. "Let's go to sleep for now,okay?" Neo smiled. You nodded and he fell asleep the next moment,just like always. And just like that the cute boy that was your childhood friend was back.

It's a bit surprising to know behind that cute facade of his Neo can be a prevert. You giggled at your own thoughts before closing your eyes. But still you kept hearing the strange rustling noise under your bed. At first it was nothing of a big deal,but a few minutes passed and you thought the noise got a bit louder.

And sure as hell it was disturbing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware it is really short,this is basically just a smut chapter. But hope you enjoyed it. Well see you next chapter


	3. Monster Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you figuring out what the heck is exactly under your bed. And it may (or may not) have gotten out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't update in ages oh my god!
> 
> This will be a bonus chapter for you guys to read while i look for some more smut ideas. You can send me prompts and suggestions if you like.

.Your were still listening to the rustling sound. You tried to sleep,a hand hanging over your bed. Your heart nearly stopped beating when you felt something brush against your palm. You jump straight up and yelled,waking Neo up 

"Y/N what is it?"

"Something was definitely under the bed."

"R-really? You sure?" He replied,a little uncertain.

"Neo,you're hiding something from me and i want to know what it was."

"No,i'm not. Let's just go back to sleep."

"Neo!"

You could simply tell what was going on with your friend slash crush. You knew he heard that sound and you went down and bend over to look underneath your bed. Sure you were scared about what could be in there. You looked under and saw something glow red. You were even more surprised when a voice greeted 

"Hello."

You screamed at the top of your lungs. Neo simply laughed nervously while that someone who just said hello crawled up. Similar black messy hair,just a little longer than Neo's that you find a mullet,and glowing ruby eyes.

"W-wha-- who are you!?" You exclaimed.

"Me? Kiriya." He replies.

You looked over to Neo,who was still nerveously laughing. "Neo,explain yourself!"

He sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed,Kiriya sitting next to him.

"You know how i told you once i had a younger brother living separately from me?" He started.

"Yeah?"

"Well by separately i meant under a bed next to my room."

"Wait i'm literary at loss. So is he a demon or-"

"Both of us are incubus,but my brother seem to inherit a part of other demon race our ancestor possessed and now he has a habbit of sleeping under one's bed."

Just when you thought one sex demon was enough. Great.

"Wait. If he's been staying under my bed for a long time,HAVE YOU BEEN RUMAGING MY STUFF WHEN I'M AWAY?"

"N-no,i didn't i swear! I...uh...just take a walk around sometimes." Kiriya defensively said.

You sighed and facepalmed at his reply. You looked at both of them,slightly irritated at the moment.

"So what now,he's gonna continue sleeping under my bed?"

"Yup" Both replied in unison.

You were babling about a lot of things they weren't even listening to,such as what if Kiriya touched you in your sleep,can't he sleep in Neo's room or somewhere else. You didn't exactly know what or how but they kinda convince you to let Kiriya sleep under your bed.

"It's really late now,we should really get some rest." Neo yawned.

"What you're not gonna sleep under my bed?" You asked when you saw Kiriya crawling up to your queen-sized bed.

"Nah,i want to sleep with you for tonight." He smiled.

And you swear you can see Neo's jealous face from a mile away,and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Come on~ i never slept with her." "Fine."

The two fell asleep fatser than you did,considering the amount of thoughts you had to process.

Basically,your childhood friend/crush was an incubus and his brother lived under your bed. Now that kind of thing didn't just happen to anyone on a single night. But you know one thing. Your sex life and romance was going to take a drastic turn. Wether it's for better or worse,you didn't know.

 

You just had to brace yourself for whatever is happening in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think the monster under my bed was a handsome guy and that's probably what happened here xD

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my works are a delightable read to you all do comment down critics and advice for me to improve my work ;)


End file.
